Sakura and Ino: Eternal Rivals
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: Sakura and Ino were always rivals. now they will see who is stronger. SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura and Ino are rivals. I think this story goes great with them trying to decide who is tougher._

Sakura Haruno sat on the windowsill of her room looking out at the village of Konoha. "Wow, it's really busy today!"

Suddenly her mom called her from downstairs. "Sakura could you come here for a moment?"

Sakura got off the window and went downstairs to see what her mother needed. "Sakura what is this note I found in your bag?"

Sakura looked at the note that she was going to give to her _friend _Ino depicting her as being a slimy pig fucker with quite a few other vulgar terms as well.

"Oh that! Um…"

Sakura knew she was in trouble as her mother DID NOT condone such language. "Sakura…why would you write such terrible things about your friend?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino keeps calling me forehead girl and I wanted revenge!"

She knew her goose was cooked and didn't want to get in any worse trouble so tried to wing it. "It's a joke!"

Her mother wasn't convinced and proved it by pulling out a rather large paddle from her desk. "Come here Sakura…" Sakura knew she could either take the spanking now and get whatever amount her mother had in mind or complain and get a lot worse. So without further ado she went straight to her mother, her face slightly flushed as she was forced over her mothers lap and stripped of her shorts. "You shall get 50 swats for such bad language and 10 more for thinking it's a joke!"

Sakura obeyed her mother wincing as her mother lowered the paddle to her soft bare skin which was still slightly pink from the very harsh paddling she had been given two weeks ago for punching Naruto into a brick wall. "Yes ma'am…"

Sakura's mother smiled at her and brought the wooden implement down hard leaving a very red mark. "Ouch!"

Sakura still wasn't fully healed and that hit just made her hurt more. "59 more to go honey."

She landed 5 more hits each on focused on her sit spot and thighs. "Owy, I'm sorry!"

She kept on going this time 10 more on her left cheek and another 10 on her right. "You should be apologizing to Ino!"

15 in her dead center sent Sakura into a flurry of pain as the hard wood spread her cheeks causing further embarrassment. "I never even gave it to her!"

She clenched her cheeks hard. "You still wrote very mean things about her."

The last 19 were also dead center leaving Sakura exposed with spread cheeks on fire.

Sakura was sure as hell not going to be sitting for a while and would definitely have to find a way to get Ino for this, one way or the other. "I'm sorry! Please no more!" Sakura's mother stopped finally placing the wooden weapon down. "It's ok honey…" She softly rubber her daughter's bottom and applied some cold crème making sure to keep her fingers steady between the cheeks. "Ok honey, now when you get up you are to go over to Ino's and apologize."

Sakura nodded slowly not wanting to get her butt trashed any more. "Yes ma'am…"

Sakura was let up and smacked playfully on the butt in the direction of the door earning a squeak from Sakura and a laugh from her mother. "Meanie…"

Sakura's mother picked up the paddle again. "You want mean?"

Sakura instantly flew out the door in search of Ino.

_Next chapter contains the contest of wills. Vote on who you want to win as I will not have a tie._


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura walked quickly over to Ino's house, she wanted to get this over quickly so she could get back home and apply more cre'me where needed. "I swear this isn't fair… Ino makes fun of me all the time and when I finally try to get back at her I get spanked!"

She mumbled to herself as she tried to ignore the stinging burning pain that was laying siege to her bottom. "I swear I'm gonna kick her…"

As she walked into the flower shop she saw Hinata was there too buying some flowers, no doubt for Naruto. "Oh hey forehead girl."

Ino smiled as she called out to her friend/enemy. "Shut it Ino pig, I need to talk to you privately Ino ok?"

Ino looked confused for a moment but shrugged.

"Only for a minute, my parents aren't home and I have to watch the store."

Sakura nodded and went into the back room with Ino. "So what seems to be the problem forehead girl?"

Ino chuckled at the face Sakura made. "Ino… I'm sorry…"

She stated miserably as Ino looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

Sakura began to tell the tale of how she had written the letter detailing all those mean things about Ino and how her mom found out. When she mentioned her mom Ino chuckled. "Oh so you got grounded and your trying to get out of it by saying sorry to me?"

Sakura growled.

"No I did not get grounded!"

Ino stopped laughing. "Oh? But then what did you…"

Sakura grimaced as she thought Ino knew. "Oh don't tell me Sakura you…"

She laughed at loud and held her sides. "You-you actually still get spanked?"

Sakura threw her hand over Ino's mouth. "Not so loud pig! Hinata's in the next room!"

She blushed at the thought of anyone else knowing she still got it over her moms knee. "Oh get over it forehead girl!"

She broke into a fit of laughter again that Hinata could not have missed. "I still can't believe that YOU still get spanked, I mean the last time I saw you get spanked was when we were 6 and you spilt the juice everywhere, I mean jesus I felt the sting after watching you get it!"

She laughed some more on Sakura's expense and noticed tears were starting to come to her eyes. "Oh Sakura!"

She hugged her quickly noticing that her friend was really upset. "I'm so sorry Sakura!"

She hugged her tightly and then before she knew it Sakura had slammed her hand across Ino's ass. "OUCH!"

Ino cried cradling her butt in her hands.

"What did you do that for!?"

Ino growled at Sakura. "For being a jerk, you know my mom has the heaviest hands out there!"

Ino smirked. "Oh ya, well you obviously have never felt MY mom's hands."

Sakura stopped for a moment. "You haven't been spanked in years!"

Sakura accused but froze when Ino blushed. "Actually…"

Ino started to explain in detail all her punishments THIS year by her mom and blushed red by the end. "So… we both still get spanked?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. "Yep…"

Ino stated.

Sakura suddenly shot up. "Ya well I still get it worse!"

Ino growled. "Oh ya? I can easily show you how bad I get it if you wanna just hop over my knee you brat!"

Sakura whimpered at the thought. "Ha, if you were to feel what I always get you would more than welcome your mom's hands!"

Sakura bellowed. Ino suddenly had a lightbulb go off over her head. "I got it, why don't we have a contest?"

Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean contest?

Ino smacked Sakura lightly on the bum and Sakura instantly jerked back. "No way! I'm still sore from last time and wouldn't stand a chance!"

Ino smirked. "How about if you go first? Then I go. If you can last longer then me before I give up then I will stop chasing Sasuke."

Sakura thought hard, on one hand she could spank Ino and also have a chance to get Sasuke all to her self, on the other she would have to reopen the fire on her backside.

"Let's do it!"

They shook hands and heard a noise behind them. "Hinata!"

They all blushed and finally asked. "How much did you hear?"

Hinata blushed wildly and then said. "A lot…"

Everyone looked at each other then Hinata broke the silence.

"I-I could be-be the judge."

They both stared in shock at Hinata. "What?"

Sakura asked. Ino thought it was a great idea. "Think about it Sakura, Hinata has the Byakugan! She could tell which one of us was lying if we said that our emotions were fine and we could go on!"

Sakura nodded. "Ok Hinata, you're the judge."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad to help. Wait what does the winner get?" Ino shrugged. "How about the winner gets to spank the other for an extra 30 minutes?" Hinata nodded and said Sakura could begin.

Sakura smiled back and sat slowly down on a box of bouquets. "Ouch, ok Ino, you get spanked first!"Ino shrugged and hopped over Sakura's lap without argument. "Ha, as if a weak little forehead girl like you could possibly- what are you doing!?"

She asked in embarrassment as Sakura stripped her of her wrappings and felt the cool air on her bare bum.

"Making it fair, I got it on my bare butt and now it's your turn!" In growled a little but nodded clenching her cheeks shut. "Just remember this when it's my turn."

Sakura nodded hoping that she could handle it. "Ok let's get started!"

She carefully steadied her hand over Ino's buttocks and felt the soft smooth flesh on her fingers as she gently patted it a few moments. "Get on with it already!"

Ino blushed in embarrassment as goose flesh covered her naked butt. "If you insist."

Sakura calmly smacked Ino as hard as she could on her left cheek, then her right. "Ouch, owy!"

Ino complained at the burn. "Had enough already Ino pig?"

Sakura asked adding swats with her words. "Ouch, No! I'm not done yet!"

Sakura smiled and continued her onslaught of Ino's butt focusing on her sit spots the most knowing that she didn't want Ino to forget this.

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

Ino moaned as her feet kicked lightly from the stinging torment that was only a few words away from ending. Hinata looked on as Sakura continued to pound the red into Ino's butt and noticed the first tears start to work their way down Ino's face. Sakura meanwhile was in pure joy at the sight of Ino's bottom turning from its pretty white to a beautiful shade of pink.

"Gonna give up now?"

Ino shook her head and clenched her teeth and cheeks shut. Sakura shrugged and kept on going until she saw the first signs of red and hit even harder. "Ok I give!"

Ino cried in pain as she shook herself off of Sakura's lap. "You were spanked for 12 minutes and 45 seconds."

Hinata said writing it down.

"Ok forehead girl move aside and hop on!"

She smiled wickedly as she redid her wrappings.

Sakura got up and prepared to have one of the worst spankings of her life she knew. After Ino had her wrappings on and sat down seething from the pain she patted her lap and motioned for Sakura to hop on.

Sakura lowered her own shorts not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of Ino doing it as she went over Ino's lap. "Ok Hinata don't bother counting cause this little brat will be done before it begins!"

Ino growled suddenly landing a stinging blow straight between Sakura's cheeks causing Sakura to flinch and jerk wildly. "OUCH! Damnit Ino that's not fair!"

Ino smiled. "All's fair in love and war Sakura, and this is war! Besides we never set any rules down!"

She continued spanking Sakura straight in the middle watching as each slap caused Sakura's legs to jerk before she toyed with her by smacking her sit spots the same as she got only using chakra to increase the pain. "Ow ow ow ow! This isn't fair I never used chakra!"

Ino giggled continuing the horrible burning spanks until Sakura's butt was even redder then when her mom hadn't given her the cre'me yet. "Ready to give up yet and take your real spanking?"

Sakura growled and thrust her bottom up for Ino to continue. Ino stopped for a moment shocked that Sakura was so brave but growled and started to really lay it into her quite literally as chakra sent shock waves IN her butt.

Sakura moaned in pain but wouldn't give up. "Hinata I give!"

Sakura cried from the stinging that she felt while Ino smirked and let her up. "Sakura, you lasted 8 minutes and 56 seconds…"

Hinata felt sorry for her friend knowing that Ino hadn't really cheated since they didn't have rules but thought it wasn't fair to Sakura.

Sakura groaned in pain while Ino smiled triumphantly. "Ha! Ok Sakura hop back on!"

Sakura groaned and did so hoping to get it over soon, in a day she had been spanked three whole times! Each one hurting more then the last and she had just wanted to make Ino stop calling her names.

Ino smirked and continued her painful onslaught using chakra and all as she drove the harsh blows into her friend's bottom. After the 30 minutes were up poor little Sakura was left crying over her friends knee's while Ino smiled. "Ok Ino, that's enough."

Hinata helped Sakura up and got her shorts on for her.

Sakura sniffled and thanked Hinata who smiled back. "Come over to my home Sakura, I have some cre'me that works great after stuff like this."

Sakura stared at her for a moment before nodding and following her out of Ino's flower shop to her house. "Oh and Sakura."

Ino called after them. "Your forgiven."

Sakura smiled at her and left with Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Hinata's house Sakura was surprised to see hear the sound of a heavy hand meeting a bottom and looked to see Hinata's father punishing Hanabi in a very familiar way. "Hinata, what is Sakura doing here?"

Neji came out of no where and asked ignoring the sound of Hanabi's crying while Sakura just trying to cover her ears. "She came over to check out my room…"

Hinata lied which Neji caught thanks to Byakugan.

"Oh, well avoid Uncle for a few minutes he is still mad at your for last night as I'm sure you haven't forgotten yet."

Neji smirked as Hinata blushed and rubbed her bottom softly. "No, thanks Neji-niisan."

As Sakura was led to Hinata's room She asked. "What happened last night?"

Hinata smiled a light smile. "Dropped hot tea on his pants… while he was wearing them."

They both burst out into laughter as they entered her room. "Thanks Hinata."

Sakura smiled as Hinata brought out some very expensive looking hand cre'me. "Whoever made this stuff should market it as a spanking rememdy instead it's so good."

Hinata smiled and motioned for Sakura to bend over. Sakura didn't protest as she didn't think she could do a good manual job herself at the moment. As Hinata began to apply the stuff to Sakura's cherry red ass Sakura moaned in agreement that it should be marketed differently. "Amazing! It works so well!"

Sakura cried as she finished up.

"Told you."

Hinata smiled happy for her friend when their was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Hinata sighed it was just Neji. He smiled at them his Byakugan active. "Uh, Neji why is your Byakugan active?"

Sakura asked.

_Ino got 9 votes Sakura got 2. shall I continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone liked last chapter so much I have decided to continue this little fic of mine._

Sakura stared at Neji absurdly. "Neji… why is your Byakugan active?"

Neji smirked again this time at Hinata who wore an expression on her face that said oh shit… "So Hinata, what are you and Sakura up to?"

Neji asked briskly while walking up to Sakura a smile plastered to his face that made him look like the happiest man around.

"No-nothing Neji-niisan!"

Hinata insisted while Neji picked up the hand cre'me. "And what are you doing with this?"

Sakura blushed wildly as he suddenly inquired. "Sakura needed a little help with something?"

Neji smiled at how both of the kunoichies eyes opened wider. "Thought so… I wonder how Hiashi would take it if I were to go tell him that his daughter and heir to the Hyuga clan was going around touching other girls in such areas…"

Hinata jumped forward. "But Neji-niisan!"

Neji grinned at her. "Unless… You did something to convince me that such a thing wasn't necessary?"

Hinata gulped. "Li-like what?"

Hinata asked while Sakura stared at him shocked. "You would spank your own cousin?"

Neji smiled at Sakura. "Why of course, now I think you better leave… no telling what I might do to you?"

Sakura stared sadly at Hinata who just blushed more and nodded.

"I'll see you later Hinata…"

And with that Sakura left her poor friend to face whatever punishment Neji had in mind. As she left she noticed Hanabi was in the corner bottom bared sniffling against the wall. "Jeez… id hate to get the brunt of his hands…"

Sakura shook with fright for a moment at the thought. "I would hate to have a reason to Sakura."

Sakura jumped as she turned to see Hiashi staring at her.

"Oh um, hi Mister Hyuga!"

She laughed nervously at how he said that. "Hello Sakura, what brings you here?"

Sakura smiled at him nervously. "Oh um, just came over to say hi to Hinata and Neji!"

Hiashi nodded with a weird look on his face that made Sakura worry if a Hyuga could read your mind even without the Byakugan active. "So… I guess I'll be going?"

Sakura asked as if she needed permission which she actually wondered if she did. Hiashi nodded which made Sakura much calmer. "Ok then… bye Hanabi, bye Mister Hyuga!"

She was this close to bolting the hell out of there when Hiashi spoke after her. "Oh and Sakura…"

Sakura halted and turned. "Yes?"

Hiashi smiled. "Feel free to come over more often, Hinata doesn't usually have company."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I'll be sure to!"

And with that she bolted the hell out of there. As she passed by Hinata's window she could have sworn she heard slapping and a slight moan from Hinata as if she as in great pain. "Well… better her than me!"

Sakura made her way back home hoping to find no one along the way that could possibly ruin her chance to just kick back, relax, and coat about half the jar of cre'me across her still stinging butt. "I guess Hinata's crème doesn't last forever… but it sure is sticky!"

She complained trying to pull her sticking shorts off of her cute bottom.

As Sakura made her way back home she passed by Ino's flower shop and could have sworn she heard the distant sound of slapping across something very soft but could cause quite a sound. Sakura giggled to herself as she walked up to Ino's window to see if she could get a good view and smirked as she saw Ino over her fathers lap being scolded about responsibility and how she shouldn't have left the store unattended. "Hehe, looks like Ino pig got caught!"

Sakura suddenly had a chill run down her spine as a hand tapped her shoulder, she turned to see Ino's mom smiling at her. "Oh hello Sakura! It's been so long since you last stopped by for a visit!"

She smiled at Sakura who laughed nervously. "Oh hello miss's Yamanaka, just stopped by to see Ino!"

She smiled nervously at the woman who she had known to always think of her as a daughter… a daughter she wouldn't think twice about taking over her knee and giving her a harsh lesson on spying through people's windows. "Well come on in! I'm sure Ino would love to see you Sakura I mean it seems like yesterday that the two of you were laughing and giggling in our shop enjoying the flowers!"

Sakura smiled at her and nodded though she really didn't want to go in to see Ino getting her punishment, outside behind a sheet of glass was fine with her. "Oh alright Miss's Yamanaka, but I think Ino is busy right now?"

Sakura said nervously as Miss Yamanaka walked in to the sound of a hand landing on soft flesh. "OW no more please!"

Ino begged kicking and screaming from the blazing heat that Sakura could feel coming from her butt.

"Dear what's going on, what did Ino do?"

Ino's mom asked while her dad finally stopped as Sakura was there. "Ino left the store earlier today and it was robbed!"

Sakura gasped. "Wow Ino I thought you were more responsible then that!"

Sakura couldn't help herself from saying. "Sakura please…"

Ino's mom looked at her reprehensively which was an instant switch that shut her up. "Sorry Miss's Yamanaka."

Ino's mom looked at her another second before going over to Ino still over her dad's knees and landing a harsh slap. "What did I tell you about staying in the store all day? The money robbed is coming out of your allowance young lady!"

Ino nodded quickly hoping that she was done it hurt so bad.

"Sakura was here earlier!"

Ino cried which made Sakura uneasy. Both of Ino's parents looked at Sakura who was close to gulping her throat dry. "Um ya I was but…"

"Did you know Ino left her post?"

Sakura's mom asked a little harshly. "Um yes I did but-"

Sakura was suddenly lifted up by Ino's mom and set over Ino's dads lap. "That's all we need to know, take care of this honey I am gonna have a talk with Ino upstairs."

Ino gulped but also smiled at Sakura who was close to tears.

"Wait you can't do this!"

Sakura struggled to get up but was met by the strong hands of Ino's dad holding her down. He didn't say a word as he without trying pulled Sakura's shorts down, ignored the light sticky stuff covering her cheeks, and went to work. SMACK SMACK SMACK went His hand as Sakura felt a pain she had never felt before. Every time she had been spanked had been by her mom or just today Ino, she had never felt a man's hand and now hoped she never would again as her ass felt like someone had poured lighter fluid on and in it and then lit a match.

"OW OW OW! Please stop oh god!"

Sakura cried from the terrible pain and was only rewarded with more harsh treatment. "Let this be a lesson to you the next time you come over here Sakura, because if I ever have to do this again I wont use my hand."

He said each word while landing stinging red welts across Sakura's behind. The only good thing about this was that he wasn't hitting in her middle but it didn't really matter when a slap on her right cheek sent shockwaves over to her left cheek that also ended straight down the middle. "Yes ok I'm sorry!"

She kicked and screamed from the harsh spanking and only stopped five minutes after he stopped. It wouldn't have made a difference however as her butt was actually throbbing so hard it felt like he was still doing it. Sakura sniffled five minutes later when he rubbed her back to calm her down. "Ok that's enough, you can go now."

Sakura got up quickly.

Sakura tried to pull her shorts back up but it hurt so bad that she quickly pulled them back down. "Follow me, we can get something for that."

Sakura followed without question, blushing as she was naked from the waist down and didn't think she could face him as he grabbed a little tube of cre'me. "Honey if your done send Sakura up here with that cre'me."

He gave Sakura the cre'me and sent her upstairs where Sakura found Ino layed over a box with her ass covered in white cre'me.

Sakura would have laughed if she hadn't wished that it was her like that. "Here honey."

Ino's mom took the cre'me and motioned for her to bend over the box. Sakura did so and was rewarded with a heavy helping of cre'me cascading down her ass making it feel slightly cold but also heavenly. "Thank you."

Ino's mom just smiled and let her daughter and the child she always considered as a second daughter lay there on the boxes, bottoms bare and cool, until they fell asleep.

As Ino's mom and dad smiled to each other watching the two ladies sleep Miss's Yamanaka spoke. "I'll call Sakura's mom, let her know she's sleeping over…"

_Well what did you think? Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This fic is popular! Here AND on Anime I think I shall make this a big serious!_

Sakura sat at Ino's breakfast table rather steadily as she sighed from the little stinging she kept feeling all across her clothed bottom. _"I suppose I technically deserved it…"_

She thought referring to the painful spanking Ino's dad gave her last night.

As Sakura finished the breakfast that Ino's mom made so lovingly she gave Ino a good bye hug and set out home. "Oh and Sakura."

Ino's mom called as she was leaving. "Yes?"

Sakura asked worried. "Ino is having a little slumber party this weekend with all her friends. We would love it if you joined."

Sakura thought about it and decided. "Sure I guess."

She was rewarded with a light kiss on the cheek and a pat on her rear as she left feeling slightly better but still annoyed. "I wonder how Hinata is doing?"

She made her way nervously to the Hyuga compound making sure to be wary of Neji and Hiashi.

"I feel kind of bad for leaving her to that prick Neji, I hope she isn't still hurting?"

She went inside feeling relief when she saw Hinata sitting on a couch looking at the wall… ok maybe that's not a good relief cause. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up surprised and smiled. "Oh hello Sakura…"

Sakura went and sat down next to her which was a little hard. "How are you doing, down there?"

Hinata looked sad for a moment before sitting up and removing her pants to show Sakura a sight of terror. "My god! Its so red!"

Sakura had never seen such a display of color before, it was like looking at priceless art, except on her friend's ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hinata!"

She said with hands to her mouth. "It's not so bad really…"

Hinata gulped. "The crème I used afterwards worked very well, it was much worse before."

Sakura gulped. "If Neji is that bad I wonder what your dad is like?"

Hinata shuddered. "You really do not want to know…"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I bet… anyway I just came over to say hi and make sure you were alright, also I wanted to ask if you were coming to Ino's slumber party?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, it sounds fun… would you like some tea? I have a few minutes before I have to finish my chores."

Sakura nodded. "Sure, we can talk about Naruto and how you need to work up the guts to ask him out!"

Hinata blushed. "Oh I-don't know what you mean…"

She stammered as Sakura laughed and got up to help with the tea. "Sure you do…"

They talked for a good hour or so before they were interrupted by Hinata's father coming home. "Oh Sakura, good to see you again."

Sakura nodded trying to be as polite as humanly possible.

Hiashi nodded back. "Hinata have you finished your chores?"

Hinata blinked for a moment but then looked positively frightened. "Oh, no… I forgot about them when Sakura came and--."

Hiashi interrupted positively pissed.

"This is the second day in a row you have forgotten about your chores!"

Sakura recognized that tone and wished she was in another village right now it sounded so frightening. "Ye-yes father I know but…"

Hiashi made a gesture with his hands that signaled for Hinata to come to him.

Sakura had a good feeling about what was about to happen and couldn't let Hinata get spanked again, she herself would DIE from the pain that was sure to fall on Hinata.

"Wait, it was my fault! Hinata told me about her chores but I kept her so busy with me she forgot, it's my fault…"

Hinata looked at Sakura with eyes full of thanks and fear. "Is this true Hinata?"

Hiashi asked.

Hinata shook her head after a moment and looked at Sakura sadly. "Alright then, Sakura I am not your parent but I am a high ranking member of the Hyuga clan and have the authority to punish you as I see fit, so come here and lay over my lap…"

Sakura gulped but nodded her head softly as she prayed that she wouldn't faint and tried to steel herself so she wouldn't cry. "Alright sir."

Sakura layed across his lap almost naturally and found the position to actually be comfortable compared to her mothers, ino's, or Mr. Yamanaka's. _"Wow, I'd actually prefer this lap to lay across!"_

Sakura thought as she was without protest removed of her ninja shorts and panties. "Alright Sakura we will now begin are you ready?"

Sakura looked on at Hinata who looked positively relieved that her own butt was safe but then stared at Sakura's rear end and felt remorse.

Sakura wiggled her butt a little more comfortably blushing and nodded. The first strike had been expected as Hiashi counted to three, the ones after were a complete surprise and hurt like the gods! "Ow ow ow!"

Sakura cried as painful shots of chakra and physical strength landed all across her poor fragile buttocks. In mere minutes the pain that had been brought on by Ino's father was reawakened with interest as Sakura wished she had never opened her mouth.

Hiashi wasn't a prude who simply stuck to a child's cheeks, he focused his attention to Sakura's thighs and even where he butt creases in the middle. Sakura was seriously considering having Tsunade open a new wing of the hospital where all patients with major spanking injuries were treated 24/7. Hiashi wasn't picky about landing blows straight down her middle either as Sakura wasn't sure if that counted as being violated.

"Ow please stop it hurts!"

Sakura cried as she kicked and screamed and wished she had never come to say hi to Hinata, she could only imagine what It must be like to get this type of punishment daily!

Sakura had lost count but was pretty sure that by the way her butt was throbbing she was somewhere between 50 to 60 spankings and wasn't even about to imagine how many more she was going to get until Hiashi stopped finally on number 75. "Alright Sakura were done."

He said sitting her up which hurt a lot more than she hoped. Sakura was sitting on the lap of the man who had just opened up a fire across her ass and he was rubbing her back and soothing her with such kind words you could almost imagine he was her own father.

Sakura sniffled and choked as she felt better from his words and the way he rubbed her back not her butt. "Hinata, go get me a cold wet towel."

Hinata rushed to go do so as Hiashi put Sakura back over his knee promising her she would feel better in a minute. Sakura thanked him and let the last of her tears slide down her face and on to the carpet. Hinata raced back with a cold wet towel that she quickly placed over Sakura's steaming butt which to her felt like god had just kissed her ass, lol!

Sakura sighed happily. "Wow, that feels even better than crème!"

Hinata smiled. "We got the idea once when we ran out of crème for my sister."

Sakura nearly passed out from joy. "It feels much better!"

She purred at the relaxing feeling of the towel on her bottom and noticed it had taken on the shape of her butt perfectly.

After a half hour of laying down and relaxing and talking Sakura was finally able to get up, as she sat on Hiashi's lap she couldn't help but hug him. Hinata knew Sakura didn't have a dad at home and smiled slightly while Hiashi just returned the hug. Sakura went home later that day feeling like she finally knew what it was like to have a father.

_I need some ideas, give me ideas!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I was given a good number of suggestions for this next chapter and only a few of them sounded good enough for my excellence._

Sakura woke up early and yawned. She had spent the night at the Hyuga compound with Hinata and was rather annoyed to find that the next morning she was woken to the stinging of her two round cheeks. "Damn, I guess a cold towel gives off a temporary end to the pain but doesn't eventually get rid of it…"

Sakura whined as she rubbed her two aching buns. "Hinata are you awake?"

She asked the sleeping girl lying next to her in bed.

"Hmm? Yes Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "So what's for breakfast?"

Sakura and Hinata grinned. "Pancakes!"

The two young ladies rushed to the kitchen area to get all the necessary materials for their delicious breakfast. "So shall they be chocolate chip or blueberry?"

Sakura smiled digging out all the stuff while Hinata read the directions.

As the two finished up their food they talked about boys, the upcoming slumber party… ways to soothe their butts! "Hahaha, a jar of peanut butter?"

Sakura asked Hinata in disbelief. "Yes, we were out of crème and I was just in so much pain!"

Sakura laughed at the thought of Hinata layering her butt with peanut butter and fell out of her chair at the thought.

As the two conversed and rubbed their butts which were still sore from the other day, Neji walked in. "Oh good morning Neji!"

Sakura smiled as the young prodigy made his way over. Sakura wanted to get on his good side in case she was ever stuck over HIS lap, with the ways things had been going it could happen! "Good morning Sakura."

Neji made himself some plain old toast and left. Hinata shivered. "I still can't get rid of the sting from Neji's punishment…"

Sakura frowned for her friend. "It's ok Hinata, why don't you come over to my house after we clean up, I may have some spare crème to give you."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

_Sakura's house…_

Sakura walked in quickly not wanting to get spotted by her mom and forced into chores. "Here it is!"

She called from the bathroom. Hinata rushed in and shut the bathroom door as she pulled down her pants, not even blushing with Sakura being there as she bent over the bath tub revealing to Sakura a very red tush. "Yikes, I get chills every time I see it!"

Sakura quickly applied the white goo to her pained friends buttocks.

After they were done Hinata stood up releaved. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

They both smiled and Sakura gave her a hug. "Don't mention it!"

Hinata smiled and before Sakura knew it Hinata's hand had given her own bottom a firm smack. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Sakura asked rubbing her now stinging ass.

Hinata giggled. "Oh just a little friendly spanking."

Sakura growled. "That wasn't very nice after i gave you the cre'me!"

Sakura landed her own palm against Hinata's little bottom giggling. "Oh so it's war now huh?"

Sakura asked as another smack landed to her rump. "Hehe, it appears so!"

Hinata squeeled landing a jyuken to Sakura again causing her to jump up holding her butt. "Ow! thats not fair!"

Sakura whimpered as Hinata giggled. "I suppose that is fighting a little dirty..."

Hinata bent over the tub again. "Here go ahead."

Sakura thought about it... for about 2 seconds!

WHAM! right across Hinata's little bottom.

"Yeouch!"

Hinata stood up in pain and sniffled. "Ok well ill see you later."

Sakura gave Hinata a playful spank and laughed while Hinata giggled.

_Hope you guys enjoy this cute little scene between Hinata and Sakura_


	6. Chapter 6

Her morning chores were done and Sakura was finally allowed to go outside and hang out. "Hmm, I wonder if Naruto or Sasuke is around?"

Sakura had been hoping to say hi to her two teammates today and see if they wanted to go see a movie or help her with her training. "Sasuke probably wouldn't but Naruto would!"

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked straight towards the one spot she knew Naruto had to be, unless he was training.

Sakura spotted her blond teammate sitting at one of the stools to Ichiraku's ramen stand enjoying a big bowl of his favorite meal. "Hey Naruto!"

Sakura said sitting down next to him. "Oh hey Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see Sakura was actually just talking to him. "Hey Naruto wanna go see a movie or train today?"

Sakura was being especially nice to him because she knew that if Hinata didn't work up the guts to ask him out then she would simply start to point Naruto in the right direction.

"Sure Sakura-chan!"  
Naruto was ecstatic as he finished his ramen and paid. After they began to talk about what movie to see Sakura suddenly realized something. "Oh shoot, Naruto I forgot my money back home come on this will only take a second."

Naruto was in no real hurry to see the movie he just wanted to hang out with Sakura, he would have offered to pay which he would once they got there but every second with her was golden to him. As they walked back to Sakura's house they talked about how each other was doing lately and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how funny Naruto could make a simple training accident that ended with him hanging from his feet tied up sound so hilarious.

"So Sakura, I heard from Ino that you two had some sort of trouble?"

Naruto's question caused Sakura to stop suddenly nervous. "What sort of trouble?"

Sakura asked the question with a hint of venom as if the wrong answer would poison Naruto. He answered nervously as well. "No-nothing, just that you and her had some sort of fight, she wouldn't specify what but well, for some reason she kept muttering stuff about when you were kids and something about juice…."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "It was nothing Naruto, let's get the money now!" She raced him to her house and quickly walked into her room to grab her extra cash, as she was leaving with Naruto waiting in the hall not sure if he would be allowed in her room she was stopped by her mothers' voice. "Sakura where are you going?"

Sakura stopped to turn around and look at her and found her mother looked rather mad.

"I'm going to see a movie with Naruto mom." She said truthfully.

"I want you to stay home today Sakura, I haven't seen you in a day, first you slept over at Ino's, which I'm glad about cause I don't want you two fighting anymore understand missy?"

Sakura gulped but nodded hoping she wasn't about to say anything near the terms of her punishment. "Also I want to talk to you about Mr. Hyuga, I got a call from him and he told me that he had to spank you for causing Hinata to miss her chores…"

Sakura turned blue in the face and Naruto had his mouth agape and had the slightest shade of pink across his features. "Sakura-chan, you were-"

"MOM!" Sakura interrupted them both. "Why did you have to say that in front of Naruto?!" Sakura was blushing with slight tears in her eyes from the shame, Ino and Hinata she could handle they were both girls who ALSO got spanked so it wasn't nearly as big a deal but Naruto, her teammate and friend who was a boy?! She would rather have accidently fallen ontop of Naruto naked then have her mother reveal something so personal and embarrassing to Naruto of all people.

Sakura's mom didn't seem that concerned. "If the truth embarrasses you Sakura then don't be going and acting like a little girl anymore!" Her mom sounded harsh to Naruto who decided that Sakura was definitely not deserving of all that. "Hey Sakura doesn't act like that! She's very mature and has always been nice to me, Hinata to, I don't know what happened with her dad but Sakura doesn't act like that!"

Sakura and her mom were taken aback by his sudden outburst and until Naruto finally nodded in agreement with his words did Sakura's mother speak.

"Well, I suppose that your right there, Sakura, I'll allow you to go to the movie with your friend but you have to come home right after understood?"

Sakura nodded with her head down not wanting to be seen right now. As Naruto and Sakura walked out the door Naruto held her hand in comfort which was really good for Sakura who smiled lightly at him, on the way out however Sakura's mom gave them each a smack to the backside as they went out the door causing them to yelp. "Mom!"

Sakura yelled as she just smiled telling them to enjoy the movie.

As they went off Sakura just stared at Naruto who smiled. "Sakura I know how your punished is personal but if you ever want to talk…"

Sakura cut him off, with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun, what you said back there was very nice."

Naruto just gaped at her but smiled. "No problem Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smirked and as soon as she scouted the area to make sure no one was around she gave Naruto a smack to his butt. "Hey!" Naruto frowned at a giggling Sakura. "We can talk now instead of seeing the movie if you like, I'm not really interested in seeing anything in theaters now anyway."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "My place is quiet enough."  
They made for Naruto's apartment.

Sakura sat down on the side of Naruto's bed staring at him curiously as he sat next to her clearing his throat. "So you were spanked as a kid to?"

He might as well have been talking about the weather but Sakura was still nervous.

"Ya, wait you were?"

She asked bewildered. "But you don't have any parents to-"

"Iruka counts for a lot." Was all Naruto bothered to say as Sakura went oh.

Sakura and Naruto were both looking at a wall or the floor with slight hints of pink in there face. "So… what did you do to get spanked?"

Naruto asked curious while Sakura turned her attention to him. "Oh, I wrote a mean letter to Ino, you?"

Naruto laughed haven't been in years, the last time I think was when I dropped a bucket of paint on the Hokage!"

They both burst out laughing. "I remember that joke! He was visiting our class and you wanted to make sure he never forgot the visit!"

Sakura giggled holding her sides while Naruto had his hands on his knees chuckling at the memory. "Ya, red paint which is the irony of it all."  
Naruto spoke up as Sakura instantly understood the irony and nodded with him. "So… what should we do now?"

Sakura knew the movie they would have seen had a good hour and a half left and both of them had nothing to do besides talk. "Hmm, how bad does she hit?"

Naruto asked this time very interested as Sakura put a hand to her chin. "Well on a scale of one to ten, 6, but with a paddle it's an 8."

Naruto grinned. "That's nothing, Iruka is a full 10!"

Sakura growled. "Ya well Ino's dad is a 15 no question!"

Naruto stared at her bewildered. "What about Mr. Hyuga?"

Sakura turned white. "A 30… no question or arguments…"

Naruto nodded. "Jeeze, how's your butt now?" Normally a question like that would have gotten Naruto hit but Sakura was more interested in the topic then ethics. "Oh its still a little sore, wanna see?" She joked giggling while Naruto blushed a little and whispered a yes causing Sakura to stop giggling.

"Well… I suppose it's not really anything really, I mean all you will see is a red butt what's so bad about that?" Naruto stared at her hopefully as she stood up, he could feel his heart racing and was sure that if this was a dream he would have woken up by now. "Ok, promise not to laugh?"

Sakura asked nervously as she turned around and bent over slightly with her hand on her shorts and her kimono flipped up. Naruto nodded fiercely with his hands over his crotch.

Sakura took a deep breath and pulled down her shorts, Naruto gasped, his face scarlet the same as Sakura's and his hands shaking. "Sakura…" He got up slowly and walked over to her. She stared at him not sure what to do, just standing there bent over with her red butt there for Naruto to see, it happened quickly. Naruto was behind her in a second with a hand on her butt rubbing the soft warm flesh, and then Sakura had turned around and was kissing him straight on the lips with her hands in the same area that his were on her.

The kiss was either passionate or burst of the moment tension easer but either way it felt good, after they broke it Sakura stared into Naruto's eyes and he stared at hers. "Sakura-chan." He whispered her name as she smiled at him and kissed him again. Suddenly Naruto's hand came down not hard but enough to cause a light playful sting across Sakura's derriere. "Ouch! What was that for?"

She asked scared but with a hint of longing as he grinned at her. "I can't let you get away with getting me in the street!"

They both smiled and after Naruto pulled her shorts back up and gave her another swat Sakura smiled and they sat down again, Naruto on the bed and Sakura in his lap, and they talked. They kissed, and they knew that they loved each other and that as long as they were both careful, both of their lives could be so much more wonderful after this moment.

_Sakura's friendship with Hinata just got COMPLICATED…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes yes I know your all angst filled over my not updating in months, well I have now so stop your crying like Sakura being spanked! And whoever hired a witch doctor to fill my dreams with your hate mail ill make you pay -.-… ENJOY!_

Sakura had just finished up the last of her chores for the day. Tonight was the night she would be going to Ino's slumber party and she wouldn't miss it for the world! She had spent all afternoon after returning from her little kiss with Naruto and could barely keep her mind on work. She kept thinking of how she felt about Naruto or how Hinata was going to feel if she found out.

"_Yikes if Hinata ever finds out ill be on the wrong side of her jyuken in a very wrong place…" _She whimpered lightly at the thought as she soaked in the cool tub, it may have been uncomfortable for the rest of her but for her thoroughly spanked bum it was heavenly.

Sakura had been planning secretly since she had left Hinata's that morning before going out with Naruto on how she would get revenge against Neji. That snake in the grass had hurt Hinata terribly!

"Hmm, I can't trick him into eating anything laced with laxatives, and he doesn't seem like the type to stay asleep as someone shaves his eyebrows off…" She sank deeper into the water allowing bubbles to burst from her blowing air out of her mouth. As the bubbles popped she felt like they were representing all her ideas as she growled stepping out of the tub and grabbing her favorite pink towel with the picture of a pretty red flower. "Sigh I guess that prick is just going to get away with it…"

Sakura played with her hair in the mirror and sighed. She never really liked having it at this length but tried her best to make it look nice. She stood back and examined her body, breasts perky enough for her age, and ass that was very nice even though it was red and sore. She was pretty damn good looking and had to wonder why Sasuke-kun never noticed.

"Is it possible he's gay? Nah if he was gay he would have gone with Orochimaru by now…" She shrugged in confusion and quickly and carefully slipped her pink panties onto her bottom before putting on some old fashioned kimono her mother gave her to wear to the slumber party, it was comfortable but she imagined the only reason she really gave it to her was because of the fact that it unbuttoned near her rear end and that Ino's mom was welcome to keep her in line however she wanted.

"Well I guess I'll just have to be extra good tonight!" She giggled. She was expected to be there in at least 45 minutes, she packed her little carrying case with a tooth brush, tooth paste, a set of spare clothes and a towel for the morning and of course, crème, Lots and lots of crème. She stared at the clock and smiled.

"Still got 40 minutes!"

**-41 minutes later-**

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Ino's house. Her mother had apparently heard about how she had not gone to the movies from the theatre because that was where she worked. (not sure if its true but it works) And after taking Sakura over her knee and putting the unbuttoning function of her kimono to work, 30 spanks later and a few tears as well, Sakura had to beg her mother to let her go to Ino's party though she was threatened that any report from Mrs. Yamanaka that she had been naughty would result in the paddle. Mrs. Haruno had no problem with her lying about going to the movies if she was with her friends, but a boy was a different story, and the way she had been acting lately required her to be extra harsh with her punishment.

_"Oh man I am so sick of this! A week ago I was only being spanked 1 per month usually! Now all of the sudden I'm finding myself over men's knees simply for hanging out with their daughter when they should be doing work! I am never going to be able to sit right again am I?" _She whined in her head. It was true though, usually in her home spanking was a rare retribution, and usually handed out for property damage or serious tantrums with her mother.

Now however it seemed that any little misdemeanor would result in her getting her ass tanned.

"_**Well no more of this crap, I think it's about time I get to beat some ass, cha!"**_ Her inner-self took the words right out of her head!

Sakura arrived about 10 minutes late and groaned to herself.

"Why does she always have to drag them out?" She groaned still feeling the sting from her mom's hand. She stood up straight, brushed her kimono flat, realizing it might have been better to put it on after she got there because it was cold out, and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently as the cold worked its way to her poor shivering frame underneath her useless kimono.

"Come on come on open the fu-" Her course language was cut off as what appeared to be a flaming eyed Mrs. Yamanaka with a hair brush opened the door in one swoosh and lunged for her scarily causing Sakura to fall backwards and go white. She was so scared of what was about to happen she didn't notice how much Ino's mother was laughing and how in the background inside the house she swore she heard Hinata and Tenten laughing.

"Got you good didn't I Sakura!" Ino's sniggering voice took over her mom's usually lower yet sweeter toned voice and with a poof of smoke an ecstatic Ino holding her sides with a hairbrush in hand and tears forming from her little joke was shown to be the actual person who answered the door.

It hit Sakura kind of hard for a moment before she realized what Ino had done and with a raging growl she lunged for Ino in an attempt to kill you.

"Ill make you cry for real Ino-pig!" Her attempts were halted however by the fact that she was now in Ino's house and if her mother found out she was fighting her ass would regret it she knew it. With a deep breath she released her death grip on an 'owing' Ino who was in the process of apologizing.

"Ok ok I get it your not fond of that joke I'm sorry!" Ino fretted over her still seething friend who was currently plucking pieces of Ino's hair off of her hands.

"Ya ya whatever Ino-pig…" Sakura growled as Hinata and Tenten came rushing into the front hallway.

"Um, did we miss something?" Tenten asked as Sakura just gave her a bright smile.

"Oh no nothing at all!" She gave a quick controlled little laugh while rubbing the back of her head trying to act as innocent as possible with the slightly injured Ino at her feet.

Hinata just gave Ino a quick once over and guessed it.

"Wa-was the prank too much Sakura? It was Tenten's idea…" Hinata confessed scared of what might befall her if the pink haired kunoichi chose to lay down more wrath on anyone who dare scare her with any spanking paraphernalia.

"Really? Tenten what gave you such an idea?" Sakura queried glaring down at Ino then over to a nervous Hinata.

Tenten stared over at Sakura nervously for a moment before giggling to herself. "Oh come on Sakura! Were just playing with you, I mean everyone knows Ino's mom is scary when you're late for anything!" This caught Sakura's attention and soon she was laughing out loud, Hinata had a giggle fit, and Ino was embarrassed.

"Hey that's not fair! Sakura's mother is just as scary!"

Sakura got a hold of herself suddenly when she realized that if Mrs. Yamanaka was around and heard this their butts were doomed.

"Shh, guys quiet if she hears where dead!" Sakura implored but was met with everyone including Hinata's smiles.

"She isn't hear, neither is my dad, dads on a mission and mom went to the shop to prepare it for the big festival tomorrow, she will be there till morning!" Ino grinned and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Come on Sakura, we have the whole house to ourselves, popcorns in the livingroom!" Tenten giggled at the look on Sakura's face.

"So we can do anything?" Hinata herself nodded in acknowledgment picking up Sakura's bag and hanging it on a coat hook.

"So what do you want to do?" Ino asked helping herself to a bar of chocolate from a big pile of sweets on the coffee table.

It took Sakura all of 20 seconds to decide before grinning. This specific grin was met with an even bigger grin by both Ino and Tenten while Hinata just smiled.

"Truth or dare!" The game began as Ino set an empty sake bottle from her parents' liquor storage on the ground in the middle of the four young and excited girls.

"Who's going first?" Hinata asked curious as Sakura span the bottle without looking up.

It twirled around until finally landing on Ino who stared at her with a look of surprise.

"Ino truth or dare?" Sakura was laughing like crazy in her mind because if she chose dare she could get her chance to spank someone!

"I'll take truth!" Ino was either smarter than she looked or just didn't want to get caught in a dare.

"Damn… ok Ino, have you ever kissed a boy anywhere other than on the lips? Cheeks don't count." Both Tenten and Sakura smirked while Hinata blushed lightly and Ino stuttered.

"No, no never!" The blush that formed on her face was much worse than that of Hinata's.

"Ooo girl you're blushing like a tomato!" Tenten giggled while Sakura just smirked proudly.

"Your turn Ino!" Sakura kept giggling now knowing that Ino had gotten just as intimate with someone as she had with Naruto.

"Hmph, ok forehead girl you better hope I don't hit you though!" She spun the bottle with all her might, it was either Sakura or no one else and she wanted revenge.

For every time the bottle twisted in her direction Sakura would stop breathing for that second, then as it started to slow down she was even more nervous, finally just as it was about to stop she squeezed her eyes shut and when she heard the others gasp she opened her eyes to stare at Ino who was smirking at her rubbing her hands evilly.

She didn't have to look at the bottle to know it was bad.

"Alright Sakura, truth? Or dare?" Sakura groaned out loud and banged her hand against the carpet.

_"What should I do? If I select truth she can embarrass me or make me confess something, like what happened with Naruto! If that happens Hinata will never talk to me again or worse, owy... and if I select dare, I don't want to get spanked by her again!" _

She groaned in agonizing defeat as she decided her friendship with Hinata was more important than her pride or butt. If she was about to get spanked in front of Tenten who for all she knows would laugh at her and never let her live it down then so be it.

"Dare."

The word came out of her lips rather slowly but Ino's face lit up in what seemed like an instant.

"Hehe, well well Sakura, looks like I can force you to do whatever I want!"

"Looks like it Ino…" Sakura bit her tongue she was so mad at Ino right now.

"Hahaha, well then I guess you better get to work, I want you to call two boys of your choosing and invite them to this sleepover!"

Sakura looked at her confused.

"Wait you're not going to--" She cut herself off before saying spank and decided that she was safe for now.

"Where's your phone?" Ino handed her a cordless house phone which she took graciously. She already had the two people in mind and as she began to dial one of there numbers she heard Tenten giggle and Hinata exclaim.

"You're calling him?!" Hinata asked scared for a moment before Sakura shushed her.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

She was already formulating a plan as the phone rang and a voice answered.

"Why hello Neji this is Sakura! I'm at Ino's house and where having a little slumber party, well you see the thing is we were hoping you would come over and hang out."

"What is the meaning of this Sakura?" Neji asked on the other end thoroughly confused, he had thought she had hated his guts after what he did to Hinata.

"Well I just thought that since Tenten was here and asking for you…" She lied while trying to hold a hand over Tenten's mouth to stop her from freaking out.

"Tenten? Sure I guess I could come over…" He grinned wanting to get to the bottom of this situation in a very kinky way.

"Great! And don't forget to bring anything you need to stay the night." Sakura hung up the phone giggling.

"He'll be here in 5, now for the next one!" She stared at a semi stunned Ino.

"I don't know what your planning Sakura but it won't work…" She said nervously as Sakura began to phone the next person.

"_I just hope he's home…" _She thought her heart sinking after it rang three times unanswered. She was about to give up when suddenly her heart shot into her throat along with her stomach.

"Hello?" the voice asked as Sakura took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey Naruto! It's Sakura, I was wondering um, you interested in coming to a sleepover?"

Everyone in the room was either shocked, confused, or both. She ignored them and listened for Naruto to say something but he was quiet on the other end, but that didn't surprise her because he was probably shocked that she would ask him.

"Sure Sakura-chan! Where is it?" Sakura grinned, she was already finished plotting she just had to put her plot into action.

"It's at Ino's Naruto, just come on over, and bring anything you need to stay the night!" When she hung the phone up she pressed her hands together giggling to herself. This of course caught everyone's attention.

"Oh for heavens sake Sakura tell me what you're planning or I swear I'll blister your ass!" Sakura was willing to let that comment slide even though Tenten started giggling at Sakura for it.

"Well Ino, that's partly what I'm planning." Sakura smirked at the adverse looks on the three ladies faces.

"Say what?" Ino was dumbfounded.

"Yo-your'e kidding right?" Hinata was scared now.

"Ooo, can I help?" Tenten had sparkles in her eyes and everyone now stared at her very plainly shocked.

"You… enjoy spanking?" Sakura asked her with a weird look on her face.

"I never said that! I've just never gotten one and I was always curious. Is it something to be embarrassed about?" Tenten asked noting all the girls had deep crimson blushes on their faces.

"Oh well, uh I guess not really it's just…" Sakura mumbled not sure how to answer.

"It's so personal! I mean your bare ass is smacked to the point where you can't sit for a week!" Ino blurted out as Hinata nodded.

"And if you're as unlucky as I am it can be for as long as a month…"

Ino and Tenten stared at her shocked while Sakura gave her a sympathetic look.

"Wow, you serious?" Ino asked finding it hard to believe someone as sweet as Hinata would be spanked.

"Can I see?" Tenten asked which led to the others looking at her shocked.

"Oh right, sorry…" Tenten whispered blushing lightly.

"Hahaha, relax Tenten, I can show you mine later but for now we have plotting to do." Everyone looked at her confused as the doorbell rang.

"Ok whoever's at the door we need to be prepared, but here's what I am planning, I want you to—"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto waited outside the door and rang the doorbell. Five seconds later the door was answered by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto stared at Sakura, he was drooling lightly at the image of her in that cute little kimono and when she turned around telling him to come on in he saw that cute little button backside and grinned. As they walked too the living room Naruto noticed that Neji was also there.

"Hey Neji what are you doing here?" As he looked around he saw that Hinata and Tenten were also there.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Naruto." Tenten waved.

"He-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed at him but was safe when he sat between Ino and Sakura right across from a smirking Neji.

"You're just in time to play truth or dare Naruto!" Ino smiled from Neji to Naruto who both looked like they hit the jackpot.

"So whose turn was it? Oh ya!" Sakura handed the bottle to Hinata.

"Go ahead Hinata!" Sakura smirked as Hinata spun the bottle and as it slowly began to finish it to everyone in the room that had been made aware of the plan cheered mentally.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Neji simply crossed his arms and muttered.

"Dare." He said acting tough.

Sakura knew that he would probably do that smirked.

"O-ok Neji I da-dare you to spank Tenten." Both Neji and Naruto were gasping at this. Naruto stared at Sakura who only winked at him while Tenten with a fake sense of frustration said 'oh damn, well come along Neji…' Neji who knew there was something suspicious about all this decided he would have to seriously drill some answers out of Tenten during her little torture as he picked her up by the arm and led her to another room.

After they were both gone Sakura just burst out laughing along with Ino while Hinata giggled out loud. Naruto meanwhile stared at the three totally ecstatic females as he scratched his head.

"So what's going on Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a hint of lust tugging at his voice from the sudden sound of smacking against flesh in the next room.

"Hehe, Hinata since Neji is preoccupied with what he's doing in the next room why don't you go again seeing as Naruto might need to watch before understanding." Sakura told Hinata who only nodded spinning the bottle again.

"When it landed on Ino Naruto was almost positive another person would be taken away for a spanking seeing as Ino seemed to suddenly be fondling a hairbrush.

"Ok Ino, truth or dare?" Hinata whispered barely audible to the others. Ino gave a great big smile and said dare.

"Alright, I dare you to go into the next room where Neji and Tenten are and help out with what's currently happening."

Naruto was officially confused and broke the conversation by tossing his arms in the air in an uproar.

"Sakura-chan what the hell is going on here?" Sakura giggled.

"Just a little payback against Neji." Sakura stated as Ino waved before getting up and entering the room where Tenten could be heard giggling loudly.

"What do you mean payback?" Naruto asked now suddenly a little scared.

"Go ahead Hinata, show him!" Sakura said this time serious. Hinata blushed rapidly as she stared at Sakura not sure of whether or not she could.

"Show me what?" When it became obvious that Hinata did not yet have the guts too Sakura just sighed and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What! That bastard spanked you?" Naruto asked angry now.

"Hai…" Hinata whispered turning scarlet.

"Why I oughta, but how are you girls getting payback with him spanking Tenten?"

Naruto asked confusion taking over as Sakura giggled.

"You may not believe it but after Neji spanks someone he goes into a state where he is so exhausted he can hardly move, after that any one with any skill in body control can easily take over." Naruto just stared at her suddenly understanding.

"So you had Neji spank Tenten so that he would be tired and easier for Ino to take over and then…" Naruto didn't blush but he did choke on his words.

"So right now Ino and Tenten are?" Sakura shook her head.

"No not yet, although they probably have that jerk pinned down right now." She said staring at the door to their room.

"But I don't understand, sure you learned from Hinata that he is easily exhausted after it but why? And also why did you sacrifice Tenten?" He now asked unsure as to the honor of doing it now.

"Well Naruto as it turns out Tenten is sort of excited by being spanked, she volunteered." She explained.

"Neji meanwhile is easily exhausted because of the fact that he…" Sakura stared at the poor shivering Hinata as she remembered the punishment she received from her cousin.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked as Hinata stood up, Sakura thought she was about to run to the bathroom to puke but when she turned around and dropped her sweatpants Naruto gasped as Sakura just sighed.

"How could Neji turn it so red?" Naruto asked as Sakura noticed it had still not really healed too much.

"Neji-niisan likes to use the gentle fist when he spanks. It costs a lot of chakra." Hinata explained blushing as she replaced her pants to cover her bottom from Naruto's sight.

"Wow, that bastard is so going to get it!" Naruto threatened standing up.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked excited that her plan was working.

"Don't worry Hinata I am gonna go show that jerk Neji what it's like to really get his ass beat!" He walked into the next room followed by Sakura and Hinata who both stared at each other grinning. When Naruto opened the door he was greeted by a struggling Neji trapped between a semi teary eyed Tentens body and the couch. Ino meanwhile was applying crème to Tenten's tush which Naruto noted to be just as red as Tenten's.

"Ohhoho…. I never thought it would hurt so much!" Tenten moaned as Neji growled trying to get out of her hold but was too weak to escape the weapon specialist seeing as his hands were bound with chakra rope.

"Don't worry Tenten, if Ino is applying crème now yours should be ok in a few days, how was it?"

Hinata asked worried for her friend who was currently bent over while holding Neji down, as Tenten calmed down and thought about it she started to drool a bit.

"Besides the burning… it was heavenly!" Ino stepped away after applying crème.

"Ok seriously that's just weird…" Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto agreed.

"Well Tenten, I'm glad you're ok now could you step aside I have a jackass to kick." Tenten and Ino both smiled happily as a now nervous Neji was hauled off of the couch by Naruto and bent over his knee.

"Naruto can't we talk about this?" Neji asked now very scared as Sakura quickly pulled a hair brush out of her bag she retrieved.

"Here you go Naruto-kun!" She giggled as he blushed before clearing his throat.

"Hinata, would you like to do the honors?" He asked pointing to Neji's pants.

"Su-sure Naruto-kun!" She cautiously crept to Neji's side and slowly pulled them down revealing to everyone little ducky boxers.

"Hey Hinata stop it! I am going to kill you for this!" Neji growled but was suddenly shut up by the brush whapping across his ass.

"Ah shut up Neji!" Naruto growled in a dominating way that caused all the girls to suddenly blush and get very hot suddenly.

"Ouch, please don't do this Naruto!" Neji begged forgetting about his pride as Hinata then removed his boxers this time causing everyone to blush. None of them besides Naruto had ever seen a male ass before save Naruto who sees his own everyday.

"Ok girls take a seat cause where going to be here for a while!" All the girls were glowing with excitement and heat especially Sakura who was giddy as a school girl watching Naruto begin to discipline the snob Neji.

WHAP WHAP WHAP went the brush as Naruto began to trounce him. Neji's cries were music to Hinata's ears after all those times she had found her self painfully over his knee she finally got to see him cry.

"Ouch owy no no more agh!" Neji moaned and cried and pleaded with Naruto who had begun to focuse more on his thighs for the start, and then moved on to cheek. Neji's ass bounced the exact same way Naruto imagined Sakura's must have and… he drooled at the thought of both Sakura AND Hinata over his knee, not to hurt just to see and feel their soft smooth asses.

As Naruto continued to spank Neji, Neji continued to struggle and after a while he started to get loose.

"A little help!" He screamed trying to hold down the bucking boy. Hinata and Sakura both volunteered and after a minute they were holding him for Naruto to continue spanking.

"Please Naruto no more I'm sorry!" Naruto's brush hand held in the air for a moment.

"For?"

He asked with every intention of continuing if the wrong answer were given, as he surveyed what he had already done he found that Neji now closely resembled Hinata.

"I'm sorry for spanking Hinata, I won't do it anymore I promise, please stop!" Naruto stared at Hinata to ask if it was ok, when Hinata nodded taking the brush from him she helped Neji up. As Neji stood up however he felt the stinging pain of the brush fall once again on his ass 5 more times.

"That's for all the times you spanked me!" Hinata said with such a force it was hard to believe it was Hinata at all.

Neji only responded by whimpering like a child and sulking back to the living room with a giggling Tenten and Ino.

"Cheer up Neji, if you behave the rest of the night we will give you crème and you will be back to your normal grouchy self in a few more days!" Ino laughed as Neji just humphed.

Naruto smirked as he lay back against the couch. He looked up when Sakura and Hinata sat next to him, Sakura with a giggling demeanor, and Hinata with a thrilled and excited look on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Naruto just blushed and put his arm around both her and Sakura's shoulders.

"It was nothing, heck I think Sakura-chan here kinda owes me more than you do! I saved her ass just this morning from getting beat by your mom didn't I? I mean with how red it is Sakura I can't imagine you going through another spanking."

Sakura just growled. Hinata however was curious.

"Red? You me-mean you actual-ly saw it?" Hinata asked with a look of somewhat shock, somewhat anger.

"Huh? Oh ya, and it is just so soft! Isn't that right Sakura?" He laughed not realizing that he had started a chain reaction that could lead to a fight.

"Is that so Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered looking at the floor. Sakura meanwhile was staring at Hinata, mouth partly open trying to think of something to say to make her feel better when Naruto just ruined it.

"And Sakura is also a great kisser I mean—" Hinata had heard enough.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura exclaimed as Hinata made to get up Sakura tried to grab her and talk to her when the slap came. It shocked Naruto into shutting up and it made Hinata gasp at what she had just done. Sakura didn't register the pain across her face until she put her hand to her mouth and found her lip was bleeding. It burned suddenly across her face and before Sakura could even clench her teeth and bite away the pain Hinata fled out of the room.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Tenten's voice could be heard from the living room as the door swung open. When the front door could be heard slamming Ino, Tenten, and a now semi crème covered Neji ran into the room where Sakura was busy contemplating the situation, and Naruto was just shocked trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked when she knelt beside her caressing her cheek. The pain of something touching her face got Sakura's attention as she yelped and stood up.

"Hinata is she ok?" Sakura asked more worried for her friend than her own stinging face.

"She just ran out of the house crying!" Tenten exclaimed while pointing to the door for emphasis.

"What did you say to her?" Neji asked now concerned for his cousins well being.

"I I just I…" Sakura couldn't explain it even when she knew the answer the whole time. She loved Naruto and it was destroying her and Hinata's friendship. They were like rivals. The word just hung in her mind as everyone tried to get her attention but it couldn't be helped. She was lost in her own little world thinking of that word, mulling it over in her mind, she was fighting over Naruto with Hinata, this made them rivals.

"_Huh, now where have I heard that word before?"_

_**Some shit went down and now Hinata and Sakura are not looking at each other too kindly also to rhunterdragon, I need to talk to you so email me. Also anyone who is still reading this story, I am going to be working my ass off studying for SAT so no updates after this for a little while ok? But I promise ill still work on it in my head, which is already filled with ideas, and to all you who were nagging to me to spank a boy congratulations your all happy and I am done hearing you nag, and I know this story is titled INO AND SAKURA don't worry I haven't forgotten that, this here is just a little filler while I work out what I really want to do. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone

_Hi everyone! These past few months have been very bipolar for me with so many tests, events, and a sad business with a certain website. But I am back finally and my first act as supreme god of your happiness (I hope) is to update one of my favorite fics. Enjoy and thank you._

The sunny beam of light that pierced through the curtains was all it took to wake Sakura up as it shined on her face. She yawned stretching her arms but brought a hand to her mouth as it stung. She licked her lips and tasted dried blood. The skin was broken from when Hinata had smacked her.

"Well my mouth was better then my rear…" She sulked as she got out of Ino's bed, herself Tenten and Ino were all snuggled in Ino's queen sized bed and minus a few kicks and blanket hogs the night had been perfect, almost perfect. Sakura stepped next to the window and looked outside.

"Barely even 8:00 I think." The clock by the bed corrected her.

"Huh 9:00 darn." Sakura grabbed her bag that she had brought along and took out her spare clothing and the towel. She made her way down to the shower and without looking as she turned the corner, ran into ino's mother.

"Oh good morning Sakura!" She said with a yawn.

"Did you ladies have fun last night? I noticed Naruto and Neji-kun were sleeping in the living room and have a few questions about last night…" She said sternly.

"Oh don't worry, we all just watched movies and stuff…" She bit her tongue hoping she was a decent liar.

"Alright I trust you Sakura, now hop in the shower, I am going to make you all breakfast!" She smiled at Sakura who returned it with a lighter smile.

"Thanks and I will!" She began to walk past her but felt a hand give her bottom a rub.

She turned eeping at Ino's mother and gulped.

"Are you feeling better?" Ino's mother asked giving her bottom a pat.

Sakura nervously nodded hoping that she wasn't just sizing her butt up for a belt or anything.

"_She has no reason too! I'm fine she's just being caring, though she didn't have to rub my butt…" _Sakura got to the bathroom and stripped. She decided that since Ino's bathroom had a full size mirror she would take a moment to give her body a look over. Once again she felt inadequate with her breasts smaller than the other girls. She noticed that she already had some decent curves and she had to admit that her butt was most attractive.

"Hehe, wanna spank it?" She asked herself joking and giggling.

She had never thought of spanking as anything but a punishment but she had begun to think differently, when Naruto had smacked her butt she felt a jolt of electricity that had felt great! She began to wonder what would happen to her if she began to enjoy getting spanked like Tenten. She let her thoughts wander as she stepped into the shower and massaged the warm water into her breasts and face.

"Naruto…" She whispered as she shampooed her hair.

"I don't know what to do…" She moaned thinking of Hinata and how upset she had been last night. Her rivalry with Ino had been one of the few things that had pushed her to become a stronger ninja, it had been good for her, but this was different. With Hinata she didn't feel better than her she only felt sad. Hinata was her friend and Naruto was HER teammate. She couldn't help how she felt about him anymore than she could convince Hinata to feel anything less for Naruto.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She thought of how she had handled her rivalry with Ino.

"Maybe Ino can give me some advice!" She dried off quickly and slipped on some tight shorts like she normally wore, and a pink dress thing shorter than what she usually wore.

As she stepped outside she noticed that she smelled the sweet smell of cinnamon. She followed it to the kitchen and found cinnamon rolls fresh and hot on the counter.

"Nice to see you're here Sakura, to bad though cause we have claimed them all!" Ino said from her seat at the table, everyone was there eating, and they all looked like they just woke up without showering which was the case. Sakura groaned noticing that she had indeed missed out on breakfast but was surprised when a plate with 3 of them was held in front of her.

"Here you go Sakura-chan! I saved you some!" Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto had taken the time to save some food for her and as she took the plate she smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but haven't you eaten?" She asked while Naruto only rubbed his head smiling.

"Oh I'm fine you eat first!" His rumbling stomach caught him off guard though and he chuckled nervously.

"Come on." She split one in half and handed it to him along with another full one.

"We can split them!" She stated.

"No really its…" Naruto was trying to say when Sakura shoved it into his mouth.

"Your eating it if I have to force it down your throat Naruto!" He choked a bit and frosting was on his lips. Sakura giggled at his reaction while Naruto groaned.

"Sakura-chan that hurt!" He took the other half and put it in her mouth like she did to him.

"Hey!" Sakura bellowed angry at Naruto. She began to lick the frosting off her lips.

"Mmm yummy!" She stared at Naruto's lips and with a mischievous grin pressed her own lips quickly to his. Naruto was taken aback but kissed her back with vigor. Neji and the others all lost their cool composure and gasped.

"Oh hehe looks like Sakura is finally over Sasuke for good huh?" Ino grinned at the blushing Naruto and Sakura.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, you…" Naruto couldn't finish as another sweet cinnamon kiss graced his quivering lips. Naruto pushed deeper against her mouth but was met with a small whimper from Sakura. He pulled back immediately and noticed that he had nibbled on Sakura's cut lip. A flash of last night hit his memory and he remembered what had happened with Hinata.

"Sakura-chan you?" Naruto tried to ask but Sakura was thinking about it. She gave Naruto a small hug and whispered.

"I love you…" before releasing him and heading towards the door.

"Hey forehead girl where are you going?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I just have something I need to do, see you all at the festival!" She ran out without another word leaving a somewhat confused group of friends and a very confused lover.

Sakura ran down the street as quick as a ninja's legs could carry her.

"I hope your there Hinata because we are going to have a talk whether you want it or not missy!"

_Gasp! No one was spanked this chapter! The horror. I mean come on people not every chapter can be an emotional rear end burning Sakura punishment! I hope you liked this update and don't worry about my other fics they will be updated to._


	9. Chapter 9

Until now I suppose I could have just as easily ignored the fact that I have issues and just gone on writing the way that I am… I am sure that a few of you are aware of me on ANIMEOTK and how I was on that site

_Believe it or not folks this message here that you're reading had originally been a goodbye note as I was going to give up writing. Well thanks to a little epiphany do to Ai on animeotk I now realize something. Even if you change and are not a complete fool and act as respectable as other peoples totally bullshit standards… there are still going to be assholes who wont give a shit. So effective today I am no longer going to be holding back on writing the way I want or rping the way I want (as long as the rpERS are consensual) I have no problem with people being self righteous fuckheads over other peoples interests, but when those people allow just as bad things to go on and then call me a PEDO! Then it gets personal. So congratulations unnamed regects I am back and going to be better than ever. And to you my fans I hope you enjoy my work and know that I won't be writing the way I originally wrote for all stories, just newer ones and only when its meant to be like that. Thank you and enjoy..._

Sakura was trembling slightly. She stood before the grand Hyuga manor and was almost hoping that she would wake up and it would be a dream. Truth be told as much as she longed to make things right with Hinata she didn't know if she could without making one or both of them unhappy.

"The way things are is the way things are, I can either change it or let it be, I guess I better decide now…" She walked forward almost too scared to continue but bit her lip and scowled as she strode straight for Hinata's home. When she arrived at the door she wanted to stand there for a minute to ponder what she would say. She surprised herself but knocking the second she reached the door.

She waited a few seconds until the door opened up to reveal little Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"Oh are you looking for Hinata?" She asked Sakura with a bit of a frown.

"Um yes, is she here, I don't mean to intrude…" She fidgeted her foot moment in anxiety.

"Yep she's here, come on in ill get her, Hinata-san!" She called out but Sakura stopped her.

"Wait! Just point me in the right direction I want to surprise her!" Sakura laughed nervously while Hanabi nodded vaguely and pointed in the direction of Hinata's room.

Sakura smiled warmly and made her way to Hinata.

"Well I suppose I should just tell her straight out, no bad idea, she might get mad and attack me… or worse!" She gulped slowly remembering the sting of that playful jyuken spank Hinata had given her before and wondered what a full on punishing blow would be like. Hinata's father had the painful touch, did Hinata though, assume the worst without information that's the shinobi way!

"I hate the worst though…" She sulked as she lightly pressed her ear against Hinata's door.

She could hear light music like from a harp and as she opened the door the music stopped. As she peered her head inside Sakura heard a small whisper of a growl.

"I know your there Sakura-chan…" the way she said that chan felt wrong and that only increased Sakura's worry over what was going to happen.

"Right Byakugan, I suppose I should have known that, look I just want to talk."

Sakura walked in slowly hoping that Hinata was into the idea of reasoning.

"Talk? What is there to talk about, what you want an apology for that slap I gave you?" She could hear the venom in Hinata's voice.

_"Definitely not into reasoning I see…great." _Sakura sat her bottom down on Hinata's soft bed and smiled softly at her.

"Hinata I know you feel betrayed but you have to understand that Naruto and I love each other…" Sakura hoped that Hinata would atleast listen to reason but the fuming hot tears leaking from the girls eyes told her that this was unfortunately going to end badly.

"Hmph, you love him? Last week anyone could ever hear from you was Sasuke this and Sasuke that, who are you going to love next, Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata tore through her room in a tantrum as Sakura stood up and tried to interact with her.

"Hinata you don't understand! He kissed me, I didn't know what to do so I kissed back! It felt great… please can't you be happy for me?"

"You expect me to be happy when you took the boy I love from me!" Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was all so damn frustrating, she wanted to clobber Sakura and make her hurt.

"You had better leave Sakura or ill… ill spank you!" Hinata threatened the now scared Sakura.

"Is that what you want?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice.

"You want to spank me just like a little kid?" Sakura's head was down, she was tearing up inside but knew what she now had to do.

"You better not test me Sakura, go away or ill do it! Ill spank you good and re- what are you doing?" Hinata couldn't believe she hadn't been able to dodge Sakura as she burst from the bed at her and spun her around facing the wall. As Hinata tried to struggle free Sakura twisted her hand around the small on her back and pinned her hard.

"Gah! Your hurting me let go!" Hinata yelped as Sakura pushed her index and middle finger down the back of Hinatas pants. She pulled them down and before Hinata could so much as protest Sakura was pulling Hinata over and pinned her bent over the bed.

"Hinata you think you can just threaten people because you don't get your way? Well I'm going to teach you that acting like a child has stern consequences!"

"You can't be serious! you can't spank me!" She was answered by Sakura's sharp closed palm slapping against her panty clad tight rear end.

"Think again Hinata! You are going to take this spanking like a responsible young woman and then talk to me like one!" Sakura punctuated the sentence with a handful of stronger strikes to the sit spots and lower thighs. Sakura had the perfect spanking position on Hinata, she was bent over the bed with her rear in the air, each strike hit home right on target.

"I know you may think that I am being unfair Hinata but I am doing what's right. You need to be taught a lesson and I am just the girl to do it!" Hinata blurred out a curse word or two as she moaned and begged to be released.

"Sakura-chan no more!" Hinata clenched her cheeks hard to try and bear through the stinging terror that enveloped her butt and thighs. Sakura focused more effort on Hinata's sit spots so that when Hinata was sitting later in the week she would remember damn well how she had acted and what it had gotten her.

"Don't struggle Hinata you are only making it much worse!" Sakura slapped and spanked at Hinata's tight bottom for 5 minutes and by that time Hinata was a deep rose color.

"No more…no more!" Hinata bawled and shivered as Sakura sighed and released her grip on Hinata. She pulled the little girl up and sat down next to her and said softly.

"Hinata now more than ever I need you to listen when I say that I never meant to hurt you… I just don't want to hurt myself by losing another boy I love." Sakura choked lightly on her words as Hinata wiped her eyes clean and stared at Sakura biting her lip before she closed her eyes, layed on her back and nodded.

"I know you didn't Sakura, I was to slow, I didn't have the courage or will to tell Naruto how I felt and look what I did because of it…" Hinata clenched her tender rear and whimpered.

"Here let me see." Sakura offered softly taking a look at Hinata's bottom as she rolled Hinata over.

"Ooo. Looks like it hurts, I think you could use some crème…" Sakura said in a sad voice as Hinata nodded with enthusiasm and hope.

"Oh please! It burns…" She sniffled as she ran to her desk which contained a jar of crème which Sakura took with pleasure.

"Ok Hinata bend over and relax…" As the pink haired disciplinarian took care to make the naughty girl more comfortable she smiled at how relaxed and trusting Hinata was acting.

"I think where alright, right?" Sakura asked hopefully as Hinata smiled shyly and with true love.

"We always were, I just needed a little reminder…" Hinata whispered as Sakura coated her red rear with the crème Hinata thought to herself.

"_I will remind you that I don't go back on my word, I will spank you like I promised, that's my nindo my ninja way…"_

Sakura hummed lightly to herself as Hinata was finished with and gave Hinata a hug before leaving. As she walked down the road towards her home she thought to herself as well.

"_I need to make things right with her… for real."_

_Ok people what did you think? Its not my best work but I had to finish the HinataxSakura_ fight quickly _but big shocker I left room for more plot! And remember what I said before, my writing may have more matu_re _subject matter later _on so review on th_at to._


End file.
